


Popcorn

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [70]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Olympics, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Because I am always pumped for the next one- Robbie and Sportacus watch the Olympics. (Robbie for the opening and closing ceremonies, Sportacus for the...well, sports)





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Very tempted to make this a whole fic. There's a lot of ideas I had to cut out for length. Keep an eye out~

Thanks to Pixel, Lazytown’s square had been converted into an outdoor theater. A large screen took up one whole side. Rows of chairs were situated in front of it, offering all a great view. He had even rigged up a machine that would dispense hot buttery popcorn at the push of a button. The kids had fun playing with it and soon the area was flooded with popcorn buckets. Everyone in town was brimming with excitement. 

The Olympics would begin soon.

It was cold out, and would probably get colder as night fell, but no one seemed to care as the opening theme played. Sportacus cheered with the rest of them as the performers from the host country for the winter Olympics got in place.

Sportacus saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Robbie, in the mailbox, sidle up to his row, staring at the screen. Sportacus leaned over and tapped on the side of the mailbox. Robbie yelped and looked at him with wide eyes.

“I didn’t know you liked the Olympics, Robbie!” Sportacus said.

“I do not,” Robbie declared, “I like the opening ceremony. Not the  _sports_. And I certainly don’t like coming up here to suffer through it with you all.” He glared at a pail of popcorn beside Sportacus, “And I definitely don’t like popcorn.”

Shaking his head, Sportacus picked up the popcorn and scooted over a seat. He patted the free chair and smiled at Robbie. With a clang, Robbie all but jumped out of the mailbox disguise. He grabbed the popcorn from Sportacus and started shoving handfuls into his mouth, eyes glued to the screen. 

Sportacus chuckled and turned back to watch. The performance was just beginning. The entire time, he kept stealing glances at Robbie. He had never seen Robbie this enraptured by anything. 

All the kids enjoyed the opening ceremony and clapped when it was over. Robbie was grinning ear to ear, nearly vibrating with energy.

“That was _amazing_!” He said, “Did you see that one woman— and the lights— and the  _music_! Those costumes were gorgeous too!”

Sportacus listened attentively as Robbie raved on. Night had fallen in earnest by the time Robbie stopped to look around. He excused himself quickly and left the square. 

The next afternoon, as the first skiing event began, Sportacus saw the mailbox again and moved over to free up a space. Robbie joined him without hesitation.

 


End file.
